CaC
by Chocoolatee
Summary: repost visit. Hyukjae akhirnya mengunjungi rumah Donghae dan mendapatkan sesuatu. Bad Summary. EunHae Donghae x Eunhyuk. DLDR thanks
1. Conversation at the Class

**C.a.C**

**(Conversation at the Class)**

**©Chocolate**

**EunHae**

**(Donghae x Eunhyuk)**

**..**

**..**

**Desembe**r. Musim dingin sudah tiba sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Hari ini, salju turun cukup lebat. Seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat sekolah aku duduk di pinggir jendela, memandang takjup pemandangan di luar, ―putih dan terasa nyaman.

Sebenarnya cukup malas untuk melakukan aktivitas di musim dingin seperti ini, aku lebih suka memilih menghangatkan tubuhku dengan selimut tebalku.

Ku lihat jam tanganku, tidak sampai dua menit, akhirnya dia muncul, masuk ke kelasku lalu duduk dihadapanku. Dia tersenyum, seperti biasa memamerkan bola mata hitamnya yang kulihat malah seperti anak anjing. Bulat,hitam, bening dan jernih.

"Ke kantin?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagu. Aku menggeleng. Ku edarkan pandanganku, ―ternyata kelas sudah mulai kosong.

"pulang nanti, mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi sambil memutar-mutar penaku.

"tentu saja pulang, Hae tidak lihat diluar sedang turun salju lebat?" aku menunjuk ke arah jendela. Dia malah tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku kesal

"Ani, , , " aku hanya cemberut mendengar jawabannya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Aku menatap Donghae. Tumben dia tidak cerewet. Biasanya hal yang selalu dilakukannya itu mengajakku untuk membicarakan hal-hal konyol di dalam kelas. Tapi, hari ini dia beda.

"Hyuk, ponimu sudah panjang" katanya saat jari-jarinya sudah berada di keningku.

Aku memegang tangan Donghae dan membenarkan poniku. "iya, nanti akan kupotong"

Donghae bertopang dagu. Aku mencoba tidak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih membaca bukuku.

"Hyuk"

"Hm?" jawabku tanpa berpaling

"Aku tau kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun kemarin malam"

Aku menghentikan bacaku sebentar lalu melanjutkannya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Aku melirik ke arah Donghae, menutup bukuku kemudian menatapnya. "Kemarin ponselmu mati, jadi ku pikir tidak dikasih tahu juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun hanya minta temani untuk beli sesuatu untuk _noona_nya. Hanya itu"

"Oh"

Donghae menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas, kulihat Donghae tak bergeming.

"Hae, kau marah?"

"menurutmu?"ucapnya ketus.

Aku diam. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Donghae bersikap seperti ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Donghae. Marah tanpa alasan yang jelas―menurutku.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, dan duduk santai menghadapku.

"Hyukkie, kalau aku jalan dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain, kau marah tidak?"

"a-aku? Hae, Kenapa tiba-tiba―"

"Jawab saja" Nada dinginnya itu menyebalkan.

"Tidak" jawabku tegas.

Donghae tersenyum. "kalau aku jalan dengan mantanku?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau aku menonton dengan Kibum?"

"Tidak !"

"dan kalau aku melakukan sex dengan orang yang kau kenal, apa kau tetap tidak marah?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Seperti itulah Donghae, di akhir dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata konyol seperti tadi. Kami saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, sampai entah bagaimana― mataku mulai mengabur.

"Donghae,―kata-katamu jahat sekali "

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang kuberikan, tapi ia langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku, menarik kepalaku dan mengecup bibirku.

"kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ani.. aku tidak mengerti" ucapku. "kau cemburu dengan Kyuhyun kan? Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku melakukan hal seperti itu kemarin malam?"

Donghae terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Alisnya terangkat. "Mungkin"

"Kejam"

Mataku mulai perih, sepertinya air mataku sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Donghae menarik syalku dan mengelus pipiku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Memang maksudmu seperti itukan?"

"Baiklah kutarik ucapanku, kata-kata 'melakukan sex' dihapus saja ya. Anggap aku tidak berbicara seperti itu. oke"

"Bodoh! Seenaknya saja kau bicara" dengan sekuat tenaga kupukul kepalanya, tetapi malah isakanku yang keluar. Aku kesal dengan makhluk satu ini, masih saja ia terkekeh dalam keadaan seperti ini, lagi-lagi ku pukul kepalanya.

"Kau mau buat aku gagar otak?" katanya sewot.

Aku berhenti dan menghapus lelehan air mataku. Donghae memegang syalku, melilitnya lebih tebal ke leherku, lalu mengusap-usap kedua tanganku berulang kali.

"Hangatkan?"

Aku menghela. Lagi-lagi aku kalah. Aku memang tidak bisa marah berkepanjangan waktu dengannya. Sikap dan sifatnya yang tak terduga membuatku lemah.

Donghae menggenggam tanganku erat. Dia mendekat dan dahi kami saling menyentuh.

"kenapa menangis. Mukamu jelek tahu" sekali lagi aku mengetuk kepalanya.

"gara-gara siapa memangnya?" ucapku kesal.

"Iya.. iya... aku minta maaf" katanya, dan kini ia bersender di kursi.

"Hyukkie"

"apa?" jawabku ketus

"Ibuku tidak ada dirumah mulai besok. Dia akan menginap di Mokpo selama dua hari"

"Lalu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti, tapi dia malah semakin memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Kerumahku ya, besok"

Donghae kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku dengan tatapanmu seperti itu. Sungguh aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu sekarang juga.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hm.. untuk apa saja"

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mau pergi kalu tanpa alasan"

Donghae lagi-lagi menopang dagu. "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengajak Kibum atau cewek-cewek cantik untuk kerumahku"

"Donghae?!"

"Kau tidak maukan?Makannya aku ngajak yang lain"

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku? Menurutmu aku ini siapa?"

"aku tanya kau malah tanya balik!"

"baiklah. Aku ―Lee Donghae adalah kekasih Lee Hyukjae yang manis, manja dan menggemaskan. Puas?"

"Terima kasih"

"Jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"baiklah aku akan mengajak orang lain"

"Oke. Oke. Aku akan kerumahmu besok. Tapi ―"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, katakan padaku untuk apa aku kesana"

"sudah kubilang kan untuk apa saja boleh"

Aku menghela pasrah. "baiklah"

"kita bisa belajar bareng" ucapnya sambil meperlihatkan jari-jarinya layaknya orang yang sedang menghitung.

"lalu kita masak bersama"

"kita nonton"

"dan―"

Aku menaikkan alisku, menunggu ucapannya. Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum yang membuatku merinding.

"dan kita bercinta sepuasnya, Hyukkie-ah~" bisiknya tepat di wajahku.

Aku melongo, membeku. Rasanya aliran darahku langsung naik ke atas kepalaku. Aku mengerti ucapan dari mulut si ikan ini. Orang ini memang tingkat pervert-nya sudah melebihi ambang batas.

Aku masih diam menahan emosiku yang hampir meledak. Tapi sebelum aku mengumpat, dia sudah berdiri ,menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kekantin, aku lapar, Hyukkie"

Selalu seperti ini. Hanya dengan genggaman tangannya saja emosiku sudah luntur. Donghae memang pandai dalam mengahadapi sikapku. Caranya dia bersikap dan berbicara, sangat kontradiksi. Kadang aku sendiri tak bisa menebaknya.

Donghae berbalik menghadapku, tersenyum lalu berkata "intinya, aku sayang kamu, Hyukkie"

Akupun menganguk tanda mengerti. Akhir dari segalanya selalu seperti ini. Donghae dan aku selalu saling melengkapi. Kami tertawa dan menangis bersama.

Kadang aku merasa, Donghae yang membuatku menjadi kuat. Dan asal dia berada disisiku, aku tak perlu khawatir, karena kami selalu melangkah maju bersama.

'Donghae, tanganmu hangat'

"Aku menyayangimu" gumamku tanpa sadar

.

.

.

* * *

akhirnya bikin fict EunHae (Donghae x Eunhyuk) saya lebih senang dominant!Hae dan submassive!Hyuk, tapi saya juga lebih senang memanggil mereka dengan nama EunHae, karena 'EunHae' adalah nama couple asli mereka :) (adakah disini EunHae holic? salam kenal ~)

OwO kamsahamnida #plak

Haiii reader, wanna give me some chocolate (review)

I want it so badly, give me please` OvO thanks


	2. Visit

hanya sedikit sambungan dari CaC.

**Choco**

**Eunhae**

**(Donghae x Eunhyuk)**

**.**

**..**

**Di bawah langiit** yang cerah, walau disekeliling terlihat tumpukan salju, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Sesuai janji, aku datang ke rumah Donghae. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi rumah Donghae, tapi mengingat ibu Donghae tidak ada di rumah kenapa perasaanku was-was ya? Donghae adalah anak tunggal. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, karena ayahnya sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu, kalau Ibunya ke Mokpo, berarti nanti hanya ada aku dan dia. Semoga saja, ikan itu tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

**Visit**

******©Chocolate**

.

..

"Donghae-ah―"

Kemana orang ini, kenapa tidak membuka pintu. Ku tekan sekali lagi tombol belnya, dan untuk ketiga kalinya baru pintu rumah ini terbuka.

Aku mendengus saat Donghae muncul dengan senyuman yang menjengkelkan. Dia memperhatikanku dari bawah sampai ke atas dan keningnya berkerut memandangku.

"kau―apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya heran sambil menunjuk tas ranselku.

"Buku" jawabku singkat

"sebanyak apa buku yang kau bawa, Hyukkie? Besar sekali tas mu! Kau mau sekolah disini?" sewotnya sambil memegang tasku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan menatapnya. " Tidak penting seberapa buku yang ku bawa , yang penting sekarang izinkan aku masuk dulu , di luar dingin sekali~"

Donghae tertawa melihatku dan menarikku ke dalam rumahnya. Aku melepas tas ranselku dan dia melepaskan topi kupluk dan syalku, setelah itu tanpa meminta izin dia menarik kepalaku dan mengecup bibirku.

"itu permulaan" katanya pelan setelah mengecup bibirku.

'apa maksudnya dengan 'permulaan'?

**.**

**..**

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah Donghae, mencoba tak mempedulikan perkataan anehnya itu. Donghae membawa tasku dan menggandengku ke kamarnya. Setiba di kamarnya, aku selalu tersenyum saat memandang dinding kamarnya. Sebuah rangkaian photo yang terpampang di sana - photo aku dan dia.

"Kau sudah makan, Hyukkie?"

Aku berbalik, dan melihat dia yang sedang mengotak-atik kameranya. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau?"

"hm.." dia mengangguk dan langsung mengarahkan cameranya ke arahku.

"Hyukkie, menginap disini ya" katanya saat selesai mengambil gambarku. Donghae menatapku, tapi aku hanya diam, baru berfikir.

"Kok gak jawab" katanya "Ok, nanti aku akan menelpon ibumu kalau kau menginap disini" katanya lagi

"hei, aku kan belum kasih jawabannya bodoh"

"Kau, aku tanya malah diam. Kalau kau diam,berarti ku anggap jawabannya 'iya'"

Donghae kalau berbicara memang seenak jidatnya.

"Kau itu kalau bicara seenaknya saja ya!"

"tentu, inikan mulutku"

Aku memutar bola mataku lelah. Tidak ada gunanya aku beragumentasi dengan dia.

**.**

**..**

**Normal pov**

Donghae berdiri, meletakkan kameranya dan membongkar isi tas Hyukjae. Donghae mengeluarkan semua isi tas dan mulai meletakkan di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau lihat, kenapa cuma bengong, ayo di buka"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae aneh. "Tumben kau rajin, Hae"

"hei, selama ini yang malas kan Hyukkie, bukan aku"

Hyukjae memilih tidak menjawab ucapan donghae, dia lebih memilih untuk langsung membuka buku-buka mata pelajarannya. Setidaknya hari itu Donghe menjadi guru matematikanya.

"Selesaaaaaaiiiii!" pekik Hyukjae saat pekerjaan sekolahnya benar-benar selesai. Ia renggangkan tangannya , lalu menjatuhkan pulpen ke sembarangan tempat.

Hyukjae berdiri, melepas sweater yang ia pakai lalu menggantungkannya di dinding. Hyukjae kembali berlalu ke tempat sekumpulan photo hasil jepretan Donghae.

"Yang ini bagus, kenapa tidak di pamerkan saja?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah photo yang tergantung. Donghae yang sedang membereskan buku-buku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mokpo" gumam Hyukjae sambil tersenyum saat memandangnya, ia mengerti ― itu tempat kelahiran Donghae.

Hyukjae berbalik dan duduk di sebalah kesasihnya itu. Donghae melirik lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Sudah ku bilangkan ponimu ini sudah panjang, kenapa tidak di potong. Kau itu rabun, matamu jangan ditambah rusak gara-gara poni panjangmu ini!" tukas Donghae sambil mengacak-ngacak poni Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus dan menahan tangan Donghae. "Iya, iya. Pasti aku potong kok" kata Hyukjae. "Lagipula, kata Minho aku terlihat cute dengan poni ini" gumam Hyukjae sambil cemberut

"Oh, jadi gara-gara ucapan Minho, kau tidak mau potong poni?" Tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menyeramkan.

"a-ani, bukan begitu!tapi sayang aja kalau mau dipotong"

"Konyol" ejek Donghae "Kau tahu? Kau semakin jelek dengan poni seperti itu"

"Terima kasih atas pujian Lee Donghae" ketus Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil sebuah bantal, tapi ia terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba menarik lengan kanannya.

"akh! Sakit Hae!" seru Hyukjae

"apa ini?" kata Donghae menunjuk bekas luka lebam di sekitar tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. "Oh, ini. Kemaren aku terpeleset di kamar mandi"kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum

"Benar?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mendekat dan menarik tangan Hyukjae dan meniup-niypnya entah gunanya untuk apa. "Kalau sedang di kamar mandi hati-hati. Kau selalu saja ceroboh. Lihat kan hasilnya" serunya.

**.**

**..**

"Hyuk―"

"Hm" Hyukjae mendongak

Donghae mengambil sesuatu di laci meja belajarnya dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkejut. "Hae, ini apa―?"

"Bodoh, itu buku tabungan" jawabnya singkat

"Iya, aku tahu ini buku tabungan, tapi untuk apa?" kata Hyukjae sewot sambil menatap Donghae yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Peganglah. Kalau kau pasti bisa mengaturnya."kata Donghae

Hyukjae masih bingung dengan jawaban Donghae. Donghae tersenyum. "aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pecundang yang tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Karena itu, pegang dan aku mau ―kau yang mengaturnya. Kalau aku yang mengaturnya, pasti terbuang sia-sia. Kau ingin pergi berlibur ke Jeju kan?"

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dia tidak pernah berharap Donghae akan melakukan sejauh ini. "Hae, aku tidak bermaksud―"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan perkataannya, Donghae menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini mauku. Saat kau menerima cintaku, maka saat itu pula aku bertanggungjawab untuk memenuhi kebahagiaanmu" kata Donghae sebelum mengecup dahi Hyukjae."Kalau sudah terkumpul, kita liburan kesana, ok"

Itulah Donghae, dibalik kata-kata konyol dan kadang terdengar kasar ― tapi Donghae memiliki sifat penyayang dan bertanggung jawab.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae, tidur dan saling berhadapan.

"Hae"

"Ya?"

"Ini alasannya kenapa kau kerja disela-sela sekolahmu?" Ucapnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipi Hyukjae. "setidaknya aku belajar― untuk masa depan kita, mungkin"

"Bodoh" jawab Hyukjae dengan nada menyesal. Donghae terkekeh geli mendengarnya."Terima kasih" kata Hyukjae sekali lagi, kali ini dengan kecupan di bibir.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara detik jam yang terdengar.

"Hyukkie" panggil Donghae setelah sekian lama. Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dengan tatapan berbinar

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu―itu...ekhm..."kata Donghae gugup, sedangkan Hyukjae memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung "ehm.._.nipple_-mu kelihatan dari sini" bisik Donghae sambil tersenyum puas.

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya dan refleks langsung menutup dadanya dengan bantal. Donghae tertawa melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

Donghae mengambil bantal itu dan melemparnya ke sembarngan arah. "Tidak usah kau tutupi, percuma dan terlambat ― aku sudah melihatnya juga. Inikan bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat punyamu. Reaksimu berlebihan."

"Kau mengerikan Tuan Lee" Bibir Hyukjae mengerucut melihat tawa Donghae yang begitu menyebalkan.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae dan memeluk pinggangnnya erat. Hyukjae terkesiap dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae.

"H-hae. A-apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Bercinta. Mumpung ibuku tidak ada dirumah- jadi aku bebas"

Hyukjae ingin protes, tapi mulutnya sudah di tutup oleh mulut Donghae. Percuma buat menolak, bergerak saja dia tidak bisa. Hyukjae menghela pasrah. Ia mulai menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Donghae, meletakkan tangannya di leher Donghae dan menikmati sentuhan tangan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di balik kaos putihnya.

'**Aku dan Donghae akan selalu bersama. Kami bergandengan tangan, berjalan dan menuju masa depan bersama-sama. Itu janji kami'**

**.**

**..**

**The real END **

**#krik  
**

* * *

karena terhapus saya publish lagi #Plak

OwO thanks before to :::

**Luigi32 | Anonymouss | MingMin | Guest | Jiaehaehyuk | Guest | HaeHyuk Baby's | imNari | bluerissing | lyndaariezz | saranghaehyukkie| dekdes**** | Micon**


End file.
